Determine whether the genomes of certain respiratory viruses can persist in normal or diseased human pulmonary tissue. Determine this by direct examination of human pulmonary tissue using molecular hybridization techniques. In addition however, we shall also attempt to establish model systems for persistent infections, both in vivo and in vitro. Information obtained from such an expanded work scope would not only bear directly on this RFP but would have practical implications in other areas as well.